The Comedown
by amai-sasuke
Summary: Sasuke isn't answering my calls or texts..Just what is he up to? Come to think of it, he has been acting strange lately..I gotta go see what's up.. TRIGGER WARNING!Self harm/depression


It had only been a day since Naruto had seen Sasuke around, but it was far too long for him to be separated from his other half.

The blond layed in bed, deep in thought, worrying about his best friend.

Naruto and Sasuke would see each other everyday, or at least send each other texts or call one another.

But,the Uchiha hadn't been answering Naruto's messages or phone calls.

Every time he tried to call, the phone either went straight to his voice mail, or would be obviously ignored within a few seconds of ringing.

Come to think of it, Sasuke had been acting a little off for the past couple of months it seemed.

He decided he'd rather not have Sasuke be angry with him, so he stopped trying to call later that afternoon, after trying every so often for the past few hours.

"..Is Sasuke avoiding me..?" Naruto whispered out loud, watching his ceiling fan spin slowly. He couldn't wrap his finger around why Sasuke would be avoiding him, but what else could be happening? Was Sasuke maybe just oddly busy? No, what would he be doing without informing Naruto first? He always told Naruto when he would be too busy to talk or hang out, so that the sensitive boy wouldn't get the wrong idea that Sasuke was annoyed or mad at him- or something like that.

This had been going on far too long for the anxious ninja, and decided that he'd just go to his house and see if he was there, and get answers from Sasuke. Naruto quickly hopped off of his bed, throwing on a purple jacket over his white tee and black Converse onto his feet, and hurriedly started his walk to the other boy's home.

Since the path to Sasuke's house was a little far, he brought along his earbuds and played some music through his phone to keep him busy for the time being.

As he walked along, his favorite song eventually came on, and instantly smiled. The message reminded him of Sasuke and their bond together.  
He sang along quietly, humming during the instrumentals.

_"Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_  
_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
_But I'm too young to worry_  
_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past_

_I found you here, now please just stay for a while_  
_I can move on with you around_  
_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_  
_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_  
_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_  
_But I'm too young to worry..a melody, a memory, or just one picture..."_

The cerulean eyed boy shifted his eyes up; he had made it to his destination.

Uzumaki gently pulled out his ear-buds, and shoved them into his jacket pocket, along with his phone. He approached the front door and rang the door bell.

As expected, no answer.

The boy with markings on his cheeks saw this coming.

"Sasuke..Will you please open up..?," he questioned outside of the door, knocking as he spoke loudly.

Still nothing.

Annoyed, Naruto gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Tch..I'm coming in, Sasuke!," the blond announced, turning the unlocked doorknob, and swinging open the door.

"_What the fuck..?_" he whispered quietly as he entered the house.

The Uchiha's home was a disaster.

Broken glass scattered randomly on the floor, the living room was untidy, the television had a crack along the side of it, and on the floor were

... liquidated and dried red droplets ...?

Uneasy, Naruto looked around.

Everything was so out of place, and just the atmosphere in the home gave him an awful feeling throughout his body.

"Sasuke..Are you here?!" he cried out, and began sprinting to the onyx-eyed boy's room in fear.

Swinging open the door, he found Sasuke, his back facing Naruto, sitting on his bed.

"Sasuke! There you are I-" Naruto started, and instantly stopped as Sasuke turned to him with an alarmed look.

Naruto's eyes had caught a horrific sight.

**_Blood._**

Blood flowed down the beautiful boy's now imperfect pale arms.

Markings trailed all the way up his arms, down to the very ends of his wrists.

Sasuke held a shiny blade that looked as if it came from a razor, and stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the sharp object.

Sasuke's stomach dropped.

This was the last thing he would ever want Naruto to see; in no way did he want Naruto to see him as weak.

"Sasuke... what the fuck.. do you think you are doing..?!" the tanner boy stumbled out, filled with emotions of anger and pain, and moved hastily to the front of the silent boy.

"I...N-Naruto..," the ivory-skinned teen tried to spit out, his heart thumping out of his chest.

Most of the time, it seemed that Sasuke was confident and collected; never trembling on his words.

But right now, Sasuke was at a visible low point: a point Naruto had never seen.

Sasuke's weak voice and dead eyes cracked Naruto's heart, slowly and painfully, breaking into shards of sadness.

Naruto couldn't keep it together.

He fell to his knees and broke down in tears, shaking in fear.

"T-teme...why..why are you doing that..," as he placed a hand on Sasuke's knee, the words **sourly** came out of Uzumaki's mouth, roughly skidding against his tongue.

Seeing Sasuke hurt was the most painful thing for him to experience, and what he was seeing gave Naruto a new level of twisting pain he had never felt in his life.

Black orbs met blue for only a mere second, and the darker eyes quickly shifted to the floor.

"N..Naruto..its nothing..just..go home..," Sasuke struggled to let his words come out, his breathing unsteady as he spoke.

Never before had Naruto seen his best friend this emotionally fragile, and he could barely keep himself together at the sight of it all.

He couldn't comprehend.

He didn't know what to think, or even begin to say. He just wanted Sasuke to be okay.

"A-are you fucking kidding!?" Naruto wailed,now embracing his friend's waist tightly,

"How could I possibly let myself leave you right now?!"

Tears of the Uchiha slowly began to drip down his cheeks, and he gripped Naruto tightly, his arms stinging insanely from the contact, seeping blood into his jacket.

Sasuke needed Naruto more than the blond could ever imagine.

"Why did you do this..please.. talk to me, Sasuke.." the unusually upset boy asked, tears uncontrollably rolling down his face, trying to dry them as they flowed rapidly.

"I..I'm ..sorry, Naruto...," the bleeding boy said ever so quietly, wiping away some of Naruto's tears with the tips of his thumbs.

Naruto let out an unsteady sigh, and lifted up the boy he came to visit.

Walking out of the room with Sasuke in his arms, he set him on the kitchen counter.

Quickly, he wet a clean rag from the counter top to wash away Sasuke's blood, now dripping down his hands.

While patting at his arms with the soaked cloth, Sasuke winced in pain, eventually screaming from the terrible feeling.

He had been harming himself so deeply, and numerous times over each different-looking mark, that he could no longer bear to have any sort of material against them.

"Shh..shh..Please...It will all be okay.. Please listen to me..I'm here now..," the Uzumaki in the blood-stained purple jacket said, hoping to comfort him.

Naruto held Sasuke's arms out after he had dabbed them clean and dry.

His upper limbs had actually looked so much worse with all of the blood washed off.

He could now see all of the markings; big and small.

_Hundreds_ of scars were visible, many overlapping each other from all different angles.

He could tell this must have been going on for quite some time, seeing some scars more faded than others, while some weren't even scars yet, just unhealed wounds.

Erratically, the visitor breathed while examining his most cherished companion's beat-up arms.

Sasuke tried to pull them away, feeling ashamed about what he had been doing for the past few months, but Naruto gripped his hands, declining to let go.

And as hard as he tried, Naruto had no way to stop himself from crying.

His best friend had been hurting himself, and he had absolutely no clue about it all, until now.

He was so pissed at himself.

He could not see that Sasuke was in pain until he showed him physical evidence.

"_What kind of a friend am I?_" he thought.

"Usuratonkachi...let go of me...," the raven-haired boy commanded weakly, looking down at the floor.

But to tell the truth, that was just the opposite of what he really wanted.

He needed Naruto, he needed him to tell him that he would be okay, he needed to hear that he was worth living from the one who made him feel alive the most.

"Sasuke...," he loosened his grip,

"Will you _please_ talk to me..?

I'm so worried right now.. I just want to help you so terribly..," he admitted.

Tears blurred the scarred boys vision, not allowing the liquid emotion to spill out.

"Naruto..I just.. really...I really want to die..," the suffering teen confessed, closing his eyes tightly as he spoke, not wanting to see Naruto's reaction.

"No..," Naruto started, "No,Sasuke..please..you don't mean that..," he said, directing the message to himself.

He didn't want to believe what he was being told.

A world without Sasuke would be meaningless to him.

"I..I do Naruto, I really just.. do want to be gone..," Sasuke covered his face, sighing into his palms.

"Stop it.. Stop it now..Why would you want to be gone..?" Uzumaki questioned with a broken voice, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Uchiha on the counter took a moment to answer.

"I'm unhappy, so..so..unhappy..I am an awful person...I'm just a waste of time..I don't need to be here anymore..No one would even care.."

"Teme...teme... _**TEME!**_" Naruto yelled, yanking Sasuke off of the counter and pulling him closely, the older boy's eyes widened from the sudden movement.

"Baka...I'm always going to be here.. Always, I _swear_ to you...I care so much about you..you have no idea!" Naurto honestly wailed, slowly letting him go from his embrace.

Sasuke looked up at him with a face of slight frustration.

"But why..Why would you even think about staying..There's no reason to stick around me..!," tears dripped down Sasuke's soft face, sliding off his chin.

"There are a million reasons,Sasuke..You are incredible to me."

But, Sasuke truly didn't understand.

He didn't understand why someone would care so much about him.

He hadn't understood being loved for a very long time.

"..Dammit Naruto..!" he squeezed the blond with all the might he had, not intending to let go.

"Dobe..you are too nice to me, Naruto..Why..I'll never understand..I just won't..._Why_ haven't you given up on me yet..?!"

Naruto squeezed him back, letting all of his affection flow into his heart.

"Because _I don't want to_ let you go.I care about **you**, more than anyone..." he stated, full of truth.

Sasuke sighed into Naruto's chest, not responding, but listening carefully.

The blue eyed boy continued,

"If you were gone..I honestly don't know what I would do..I'd go crazy..I..I need you in my life Sasuke...Don't ever think otherwise..,"

Sasuke shuttered in his arms, trying so hard not to cry, calming himself slowly.

And with that, he knew he needed to tell him something important.

Something he couldn't keep in any longer.

"Naruto..I need to say something..," Sasuke told, his voice slightly muffled into his companion's shoulder.

"Okay...Go ahead..," Naruto let out, a nervous tone in his voice.

_"Oh god._

_Could this possibly get any worse?" _Naruto thought with a gulp.

"I..Naru..," Sasuke started, but slowly stopped, shutting his eyes.

Sasuke had collapsed, falling off of the counter.

"_**SASUKE?!" **_Naruto panicked, trying to mentally assemble what had just happened.

Quickly, Naruto brought himself to the floor, resting his ear against the raven's chest.

His heart was beating, thank God.

The blond sighed of slight relief and picked up the knocked-out teen, carrying him back into his room.

Laying Sasuke onto his bed, he noticed that his clothes were now stained rogue, and decided to help him change into something clean.

With a hint of embarrassment, Naruto lifted up Sasuke's shirt, revealing his upper body.

At that moment, he had realized that Sasuke now looked so breakable.

Sasuke had become weaker.

Sasuke's bones were visible, and his smooth skin was paler than usual.

What had happened to the strong boy he had once known?

Moving his eyes around, his sight wandered back to his arms.

Chills ran down his spine looking at what his best friend had done to himself.

He gently lifted up one of Sasuke's arms, holding his hand.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he began to talk to the unconscious one.

"Sasuke..I know you aren't conscious, but I hope you hear this...

You **are not** alone. I'm always and forever going to be there for you. You don't deserve any pain..or any suffering..You deserve so much better..and I hope I can somehow give you that happiness...I will try my best for you..Just please..Come back to being yourself...," the once again teary eyed Naruto told the sleeping Uchiha.

Sighing, he rubbed his shoulder and got up, walking to Sasuke's closet.

Opening it up, he took a cozy black shirt off of a hanger, and some grey pajama pants.

Naruto pulled the stained shirt over his head, helping the motionless teen into the fresh one.

No big deal.

But here came the difficult part.

**Pants.**

"Err..Uhh..Don't be mad at me, Sasuke..I'm not creeping or anything," he said lowly, slightly blushing.

Carefully, he placed both hands on the waist-line of the black-haired boys ripped, black skinnies.

Uzumaki slowly unbuttoned his pants, avoiding waking Sasuke up, and being questioned and yelled at by him. He pulled the zipper down steadily, and began tugging the pants down his milky-colored legs.

Naruto looked away as he pulled the jeans down to his ankles, eventually gliding the coverage off of his body.

"Here we go..," the sky-eyed boy sighed, beginning to apply the bottoms to Sasuke's lower body.

He slid them up his calves, up to his knees, stopping right at his thighs.

"_Why_ am I so _nervous_..?"

Sasuke was his **_best friend_** after all, and he was only trying to help him out, this shouldn't be so hard for him.

It was silly for him to even have second thoughts.

He moved his body closer to Sasuke's, making it easier to dress him.

Trying to pull them up without disturbing the sleeping boy, Naruto accidentally glided a hand gently over his member.

_"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck **FUCK**.,_" Naurto eyes went wide as he mentally scolded himself, but the rest of his body was frozen.

Sasuke's face slightly flinched, but was still knocked out.

Naruto sighed of relief as he pulled away,

but his hand was now gripped by another.

The blond's heart dropped.

"_Oh fucking hell. _

_I woke Sasuke up._

_ Sasuke is going to kill me._

_ Sasuke thinks I'm a damned creep._

_ I'm so fucked..!_," Naruto worried, heat rising throughout his whole body.

He was expecting the worst, but..

The unconscious Uchiha had only moved Naruto's hand back to the spot with his hand on top, where Naruto had been previously startled.

"..N-Naruto-kun...~" Sasuke sweetly murmured with his eyes shut.

Naruto sat blankly.

"_What the fuck_," is all he could think.

Was Sasuke pranking him right now? This had to be some kind of twisted joke at a time like this.

But as he tried to pull his hand away from his boxers, Sasuke's grip only became tighter as he did so.

"N-no...Mmm _stay_..," Sasuke loosened his grip, and placed Naruto's hand on his abdomen.

Naruto's face was** flushed** red.

"Sasuke...," he pulled away, not letting himself do anything he believed a conscious Sasuke would disapprove of.

"Mnnn..N..Naruto..kun..." he softly uttered, "L..Lay with me..."

Blushing, Naruto decided that wouldn't be so bad, and quickly changed into some of Sasuke's pajamas, crawling into bed next to him.

Instantly, Sasuke turned to the guest, and began cuddling him, nuzzling into his chest.

Was this seriously happening right now?

"S..Sasuke-kun...," Naruto gently whispered, rubbing the abnormally affectionate boy's back.

Without warning, Sasuke calmly opened his eyes, moving his head up to face Naruto's.

He smiled so gently, a serene look graced upon his face, and placed one hand on Naruto's neck, giving his cheek a tranquil kiss.

Staring into Sasuke's eyes, Naruto simply smiled,rosiness spread across his cheeks, no words coming out of his mouth.

It felt _right._

Sasuke closed his eyes once again and held Naruto closely, falling asleep by his side.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Middle of the Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke slowly opened up his eyes, his first sight being a quietly dreaming Naruto.

A small smile was drawn on Sasuke's face, and softy began rubbing around Naurto's arm.

The blond's eyes flickered open soon after, half smiling as he looked at a staring Sasuke.

"Hey, Dobe," Sasuke quietly said while smirking, resting a hand on Naruto's hip.

Naruto lifted his head, "Sasuke..you doin' alright?" he asked with a groggy voice, hoping Sasuke felt somewhat better than a few hours ago.

"I'm good..I just haven't been able to sleep much lately..so I wake up after only a short amount of it..," Sasuke confessed, now usually having nights full of sadness and over-thinking,

"Y-you can go back to sleep, _if you want._"

The tan boy slightly frowned at the end of his answer about sleep, always hoping the best for Sasuke.

Naruto then moved his lips into a smile,"Its okay, I like just laying here, too," he turned his body slightly to see Sasuke better.

"I'm glad you came over.. you are..uh..warm..," a light pink tint spread across Sasuke's cheeks as the words left his mouth.

"_Am I_?" he giggled softly at his words,holding him closely once more.

"I-I'm gonna fall asleep if you keep holding me like _that_.." Sasuke said with a nervous chuckle.

Naruto blushed at him, and suddenly remembered the previous events from that night.

"Oh uhm..Hey Sasuke?" Naruto began, Sasuke giving him a "hmn" in reply,

"Do you remember last night..?"

"I...," Sasuke started, trying to think of what the best answer would be.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked, shifting slightly from Naruto's touch.

"I mean..uh..Do you remember what happened.. after you blacked out...?" the blond questioned with a blush.

Silence filled the room.

Sasuke did remember.

In fact, he was totally and completely awake when he did such actions,

but couldn't figure out why he did those things.

He thought he could get away with it, hence Naruto thought he was still knocked out, but he guessed wrong.

But, why would he want to do that in the first place?

Why was he, all of the sudden, _hugging_ and _cuddling_ the Teme?

"N-no..? Okay..," Naruto said with a slightly upset tone, figuring Sasuke had no idea what he was asking about.

"Do you want to...tell me..or _show me_..what happened?.," he looked up to face Naruto, both boys sporting red cheeks.

"W-well..," Uzumaki stumbled, "I guess I could.."

He removed the blankets from them both, and crawled in front of the raven-haired boy, both staring into each others eyes.

"So..First of all..I accidentally um..I..moved my hand..._here ._.while changing your clothes," Naruto began, brushing his hand slightly against Sasuke's length, receiving a little noise from the Uchiha's mouth.

"A-and then what..?," Sasuke questioned weakly, being taken over by Naruto's touch.

"I..tried to move away..and..uhh...,"Naruto continued his gestures, grabbing the onyx-eyed boy's hand and placed it over his own, moving them up together lightly.

Sasuke bit his lower lip in response, "I think.. I kinda remember..could you..could you keep doing that.. t-to see if it'll completely refresh my memory..?"

Naruto's innocent face turned into a smirk, knowing Sasuke just wanted to be pleased.

"I think I can handle that..," he responded, moving his hand up and down slowly against the boy in front of him.

"Mmm..N-Naruto...," Sasuke's breath hitched from the little blond's touch.

Slowly and gently, Naruto moved his body onto Sasuke, his chest hovering the raven's.

Both teens' hearts beat rapidly, visible through their shirts.

Neither boys could believe what they were doing,

but they sure as hell liked it.

Naruto moved his eyes to Sasuke's neck, and placed his lips on the creme-colored flesh tenderly.

The older boy's cheeks reddened from the sudden movement, **adoring** how Naruto felt against him.

The blond separated his lips from his neck, and brought his eyes back to the other's black orbs, carefully placing his hand on the spot he had previously kissed.

"S..Sasuke-kun..," the nervous boy uttered, setting his free hand on the Uchiha's chest, over his briskly beating heart.

"Your heart is beating fast..so is mine," he analyzed.

Sasuke brought a hand up to Naruto's chest, feeling the rhythm similar to his own.

"Yeah..yours is a lot like mine," Sasuke lightly smiled comfortably, holding Naruto's neck as well.

The guest of the house began to lean his face towards his partner's, brushing their noses together.

"Naruto-kun..," Sasuke looked up into his eyes, both boys now gripping each other's hands, the same they used to feel one another's chest.

Steadily, their lips came in contact, finally becoming one.

Naruto began moving his lips sweetly against his, and Sasuke followed along with him.

The blond let his hands wander as he pleased, moving them under Uchiha's shirt, trailing his fingertips around his warm chest.

Over and over he gained dulcet noises from Sasuke's mouth, being sure to tease him the best he possibly could.

As he opened his mouth to let out soothing sounds, Naruto took the chance to slide his tongue in,dancing his around the raven's.

Sasuke was taken by surprise for a moment, but quickly moved his tongue with Uzumaki's, pulling his face closer with lust.

Sasuke tasted so damn good to Naruto, it was nearly unbearable for him.

He _savored_ the taste, and _craved_ for more during every second of the delectable bliss.

All he needed was to be as close as possible.

Sasuke was Naruto's fuel, vice-versa.

He deepened the kiss further, and Sasuke happily obliged, knowing exactly what he wanted.

Sasuke lifted his legs up and pulled the blond even closer to him, rubbing their lower bodies together.

Naruto finally let out a moan of his own, the sound ever so euphonious to the other.

Teasingly, the boy with whisker-markings moved the bottom of Sasuke's shirt up and down his torso, playing around with the clothing against his chest.

Sasuke duplicated the Uzumaki, wanting to cherish all of his bare body as soon as he possibly could.

At last, the pale boy's sweater was thrown to the side, and the tanner boy's top joined his shortly.

Both boys took a minute to feel around each other's freshly exposed skin simultaneously, but Naruto quickly took over and began to leave wet kisses down Sasuke's jaw, trailing down to his neck.

Sasuke's flavor was delicious against Naruto's soft tongue, and slowly lapped it against the crook of his smooth neck.

The black-eyed boy's honeyed coos aroused Naruto uncontrollably, his head spinning with love and need for his Sasuke.

Lowering his head, he placed his lips against his chest, suckling on a nipple.

"A-ah..Naruto..I feel_ so good_..," Uchiha panted to the boy, causing him ample amounts of pleasure.

Naruto simply smirked at his response, flicking his tongue around and gently nibbling on his pink bud.

Sasuke felt himself getting extremely turned on, and buckled his hips against his little blond.

"Mmnn..you're so excited already, Sasuke...," he whispered in the dark haired boy's ear seductively, licking and nipping it gently.

Sasuke panted soothingly as Naruto continued to tease, occasionally moaning Naruto's name, practically begging for him.

"So impatient..," Naruto smiled smugly, working his way back down his waist, gripping his hips.

Sasuke tried to hold back from letting any noises surface through, and bit his lower lip harshly.

"C'mon Sasuke..Let me hear you..," he murmured while rubbing his thigh.

"Mmmnnn..ah...who knew you were such a tease...," Sasuke buckled against Naruto's chest, closing an eye.

Naruto giggled in response, and began pulling down Sasuke's sweats slowly.

"P..please..I..I need you.. .r-right now..," the Uchiha blushed a crimson red.

Naruto's face participated in the reddening game, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks as Sasuke let his honest letters spill out of his mouth, full of libido.

Sasuke watched with anxious anticipation as the loving boy glided the pants off of his legs, moving his face in between his thighs.

"You're so soft, Sasuke..," Naruto quietly spoke as he nuzzled his milky-colored inner thigh, sucking on the tender flesh.

The older boy sucked in air through his teeth, his head falling back into a fluffed-up pillow.

"N-Naruto-kun...mm..," he moaned out, petting the blond's head softly.

Naruto lifted his head up, smiling genuinely at his partner.

He brought their faces back together, and placed his hands next to either side of Sasuke's waist.

"Naruto..I just ._.I want you so much_.. every little part of you..," he said in a serious tone, extending his arm to bring a hand up to Naruto's smooth cheek.

The blond looked into his dark eyes, then to his marred arm.

Naruto let out a sigh, and sat up, Sasuke doing the same, a confused look on his face.

"Is something wro-," Sasuke began, until Naruto cut him off.

"Sasuke, listen to me, and listen good..," Naruto started nervously, Sasuke giving his full attention to the Uzumaki.

Naruto gently held one of Sasuke's arms, petting it lightly, his eyes locked on the skin before him,

"Sasuke Uchiha...I love you...I truly love you with all of my heart. I need you to know that ..I will be here forever, as long as you let me be. I'm yours, Sasuke..I don't intend on letting you go."  
He gave his arm feather light kisses, showing him that he would always be around, even when times got tough like this.

Tears formed in Sasuke's eyes, dripping down his cheeks,flowing down to his neck.

Naruto slightly moved back, gently smiling at Sasuke, but was pulled down into the most emotion-filled hug he had ever received.

It was fused with so much passion, so many questions.

Naruto was all Sasuke needed, and that was something he had wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you too, Naruto Uzumaki,...so.. so much...thank you for staying by my side..," Sasuke murmured into Naruto's neck, rubbing his nude back.

Naruto pulled up slightly to look back into Sasuke's eyes, and wiped his tears away.

"Shh..shh..Don't cry, Sasuke," he smiled, pulling him into a soft kiss, full of love and safety, caressing their lips together into the most beautiful way.

"I'll be here.. always.. Believe it..," Naruto quietly spoke, brushing his words against Sasuke's mouth.

He held a hand with the Uchiha's, resting them by the raven's neck.

Sasuke felt a great warmth hearing these reassuring words, and reconnected their lips, melting his worries away.

Uzumaki stroked his thumb against his love's smooth hand, letting all of his affection show through any type of gesture, and slid his tongue across the Uchiha's lower lip.

The kiss deepened quickly,Naruto rubbing Sasuke's leg as he skimmed over his slightly curved side.

"N-Naruto..Mmnn..Ah..Please..," Uchiha pleaded with soft moans, grinding against his partner.

Naruto moved his way down back to Sasuke's waist, lightly petting over his covered member.

Sasuke's breath quickly hitched from the touch, and moved his hips around .

Naruto intensified his actions, and began kissing around Sasuke's hips,trailing his lips teasingly lower and lower.

The blond could feel his Sasuke growing harder, and smirked seductively up at him, curling his fingers under the waistband of his boxers.

The milky-colored boy stared Naruto down with anticipation and red cheeks, licking and biting his lower lip.

Naruto looked up at the older boy, his eyes asking if he could continue.

The dark eyes accepted, and Sasuke lent him a gentle smile.

Slowly, Naruto slid Sasuke's boxers off, his eyes widening as they left his body.

Sasuke looked so good.

Naruto placed his dainty hand on the base of his lover's rather large manhood, and kissed the tip, some fluid already resting on the top.

Adorable noises came from the Uchiha's mouth, and he placed a hand onto Naruto's head, lacing his fingers in his gold locks.

Uzumaki began swirling his tongue around the very top, moving his hand up and down the paler boy's smooth stomach, gaining moans filled with pleasure from his love.  
"N-Naruto..it.._ah...so good..mmn_..," his messy words increased in volume as Naruto continued.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to cherish his Sasuke, but all he could think of was 'I love you,' which didn't even seem to fit how special Sasuke was to him.

He loved Sasuke unconditionally.

Everything about him.

Words couldn't even describe how he felt.

His love for Sasuke was stronger than imaginable.

Simply, he smiled up at the older boy and continued licking him, moving his tongue now up and down the length.

The onyx haired boy began to grip onto Naruto's hair, trying to hold in loud moans, letting faint noises escape.

Naruto then moved his mouth from the boy, and sat up.

Sasuke made a whining sound, not wanting Naruto to stop.

"Naruto why did you-" Sasuke started, sitting up with him, and was interrupted by Naruto.

"_**Suck them**_," he said bluntly, placing his right hand in front of the Uchiha's face, sticking out three fingers.

He didn't understand why Naruto wanted him to, but he did as he was told and sucked on his fingers softly.

Naruto and Sasuke were both inexperienced, and had only ever kissed each other, but both had some sort of idea what they were doing.

But really, all that mattered was that they were there with one another, sharing this experience together.

"Lay back down, okay?" Naruto now changed his tone, speaking sweetly.

Sasuke stopped sucking and laid down, "O-okay..? But what was I doing that for..?" he questioned.

"You'll see, it'll be _good_. Just relax for me, or it won't be enjoyable..," Naruto said honestly.

Sasuke then pulled him into a kiss to make himself as calm as he could be at this moment, and instantly felt at ease.

As the two lovers kissed each other, Naruto gently sneaked a finger to Sasuke's entrance, and rubbed around it.

"W-what are you doing?!" he screeched,startled from the sudden touch. It wasn't that he didn't like it, because he did, he was just now confused.

"U-uh.. preparing you..Is that okay?," Naruto asked, embarrassed.

"_Pre..preparing_ me? What are we going to do..?," Sasuke questioned innocently.

"Well..make love..U-unless you don't want to! I'll stop right now if you are uncomfortable!" Naruto nervously reassured him.

Sasuke then smiled, and was happy that he wanted to do something so special with him.

"I'm not uncomfortable..I'd.. love for you to keep going..," the raven blushed, placing a hand on Naruto's neck.

"Okay," he smiled sweetly, planting a kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

Naruto placed his lips back onto his lover's, exploring his mouth as Sasuke opened.

Naruto placed his finger's back to Sasuke's entrance, and began sliding in a finger slowly, not wanting to cause any pain to the Uchiha.

Sasuke slightly winced as the finger went into him, but after only a few seconds, he was enjoying the feeling, moaning into their kiss.

The blond moved his hand back and fourth at a steady pace, increasing at a calm speed.

"M-more..N-Naruto.**.please.**.!," Sasuke cried out, and Naruto decided to give it his all, and moved his face down to his lower body, placing the Uchiha's creamy legs over his tan shoulders.

The Uzumaki placed his index finger back in, moving it for a mere minute, and began to add in his middle finger as well.

Sasuke only felt slight discomfort for a moment, and soon began to feel immense pleasure from Naruto's touch.

The raven's head fell back, low moans escaping his sweet lips, quickly coming out with a higher pitch.

Naruto quickened his pace, licking his smooth stomach.

"More? _You want more babe_? **_Yell_** for me..I'll give you what you want..," Naruto whispered seductively.

Sasuke's cheeks were a bright pink, he never thought his Naruto would be saying such things to him, and he loved hearing it.

"Oh my god Naruto! Please! _**Fuck please!**_," he screamed without care, not minding if the whole world had heard him.

Naruto carried on and added in another finger, the last one needed for preparation. Sasuke moved his hips forward, wanting to get as much as he could, moaning shakily.  
Naruto kept at it for a few minutes, and slowly began to stop.  
"Sasuke..Do..you..want me to.._now_?" Uzumaki asked with an apparent rosiness on his face.

"Yes..mmn please.._I want you__ so much__.._," the older boy looked into the younger's eyes, pushing Naruto onto his back,

"But first, I have to get you ready."

The cobalt eyed ninja let his beloved do as he pleased, and watched him carefully.

Sasuke noticed that the one in front of him had already been extremely excited, and decided to help him break free.

The Uchiha wasted no time ripping off his bottoms, but leisurely worked as Naruto was left in only his boxers.

The breath of the untouched boy hitched as his other nuzzled his nose against the obvious erection, working his hands up and down the silky thighs in front of him.

"O-ooh..," he softly moaned, jerking his hips up without thinking, wanting to be felt by the only one for him.

Sasuke lightly brushed his finger tips over the last piece of clothing, smirking up into the intensified aqua orbs.

"Ah, fuck..Sasuke..this isn't fair..You're t-teasing me so much..," he moaned out with lust.

"It's called_ payback_, Dobe," the fair-skinned boy grinned smugly.

Naruto listened, but could only respond with noises of pleasure, and movements to bring his love closer.

Sasuke decided to play nice, and slowly glided off his last article of coverage.

The dark haired boy looked down to see what he was working with, and was immediately stunned at Naruto's manhood.

**He was fucking big.**

Hungry eyes met the dripping length, and he quickly took the younger boy completely into his mouth, moving his head back and licked the side slowly while making eye contact, and suckled and kissed his tip.

Sasuke moved his entire mouth onto him faster, fluid building up in his mouth

Naruto could already feel an orgasm coming on, his eyes rolling back as if he were about to fall asleep after a non-stop training day.

"Ne..S-sasuke..I-I..mmnn...I'm r-ready now..," the blond stuttered,Sasuke looking up and letting go.

"You sure are," he smirked,laying down and pulling Naruto back on top of him, giving him a chaste, yet passionate kiss.

"Question is, are _you_ ready?" the younger one asked, receiving a soft smile and nod from his partner.

"Its.._probably_ gonna be uncomfortable at first..but I'm going to be as gentle as possible for you,okay? I'll stop if you don't like this," Naruto said seriously, wanting Sasuke to be pleased, not in pain.

"Okay. I love you, Naruto," he stated,placing his hand on his lower back as Naruto positioned himself.

He smiled down on him, kissing his temple,"I love you too."

The blond held onto the base of his member, preparing his start,"Ready?"

"Yes," Sasuke looked up into his shimmering eyes, getting his body as relaxed as possible.

"Okay..here we go," Naruto spoke gently, slowly pushing his head into the tight spot.

The Uchiha bit his lower lip,trying to withstand the new feeling of Naruto's large member moving inside of him.

"You okay so far?" he asked worriedly, hoping to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Y-yeah..go ahead and move in more..," Sasuke lightly smiled, taking in a deep breath before he went any further, signaling that he could keep going.

The blond gave a quick smirk and nod, and pushed himself deeper in, holding onto Sasuke's hips.

The raven's nose crinkled as his right eye closed and gnawed on the side of his lip,

"M-move all the way in...I need to get used to all of you.."

Naruto pushed him self fully, whimpers leaving Sasuke's mouth.

"Are you in pain?" Naruto asked sympathetically,giving his lover a peck on his nose.

"N-not _too_ bad..I'm actually getting used to this..you can..s-start moving," he said, looking up into his other's with glossy eyes.

"Alright," he breathed, and began moving his hips back, and then pressed up against Sasuke's thighs.

The black haired boy's face slightly winced for a minute or two of moving, but soon enough, Naruto was hitting the spot.

"O..ohhh...M-move**_ faster_**," he moaned out, pinching his own nipples, biting harshly on his lip.

Naruto was relieved to hear these words, knowing that Sasuke was now fully enjoying himself, and wanted to take this to the maximum.

A smirk curved on his lips, and did as he was told.

The tan boy clung his fingers on Sasuke's waist, and increased his speed with a rhythm.

Sasuke let out every single moan that came on.

He wanted to let them escape.

He loved that he could do this with Naruto, his one and only.

He just wanted to lose himself with his soul mate.

"Fuck..oh fuck me NarutoO-OH FUCK **_PLEASE_**! Give me it! Fucking fuck me _**now**_!," he screamed out, Naruto pushing harder repeatedly on his sensitive spot, breathing down his neck, damp with sweat.

Naruto also felt himself losing it, and wanted to be as loud and harsh as he could be.

"Oh yeah you fucking want it,Sasuke?! Oh God.. you feel so damn fucking good on my dick, I _love_ it!" he howled, thrusting with an intense force, their skin slapping against each other.

"Ohhhhh goddd! Narutoo! Its_ so fucking good_..ohh I wanna _cum_...I wanna _**cum..so hard**_..oh fuck..mmn..fuck..yeah..," Sasuke cried, his words began to slur from the immense pleasure Uzumaki was causing.

"P-please..cum with me..I-I'm going to s-soon..!" words shakily came from the blond's mouth, pushing himself in as hard as he possibly could.

Naruto lapped quickly at Sasuke's neck, and panted loudly in his ear.

Sasuke gripped onto Naruto's firm ass, trying to get him in as far as he could, feeling that he was about to explode.

"I-I ca..can't hold it any more!," Sasuke shouted, trying to hold back.

"Fuckkk! M-me either! L-let's cum together..!," he yelled as his eyes rolled back.

Before he met his climax, he took Sasuke's member with one hand and pumped harshly as he jerked his hips.

As one, they met their peak.

Each rode out their orgasm with deafening yelps, pants, and harsh jolts.

Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke, keeping himself connected, and the raven placed a hand on his lover's back.

"I love you, ..you..that was._.the best thing._."

"I love you, Sasuke. **_Always_**."

They had finally taken the next step, fulfilling their everlasting bond.

Naruto gently pulled himself out of Sasuke, and laid next to his one and only.

"I'm _yours_, my love," he whispered in his ear, stroking the pale boy's arm that draped across him.

Sasuke nuzzled his cheek against Naruto's.

"And that's all I will **ever** need, Dobe."

* * *

**Author's Note: ...I literally don't know where this came from in my head. But, I decided to write it out and post it here. I might post another chapter? I have a couple of ideas.. c: Leave a review and tell me what you think; they mean a lot! **


End file.
